Friendship Bonds
by FantasyNinja26
Summary: In the search of Jenova, Destiny goes with Cloud and AVALANCHE to stop Sephiroth from using Black Materia to destroy Gaia. But what will it cost? A life? Loss of trust? Or a change of hearts? CloudXOC
1. Last time

Previously on the Endless Farewells Series:

"What's that?" He asked pointing over me. I sat up with him as my gaze adverted to where he was pointing. And I saw the sun shining on green and a dark blue color. We both crawled to the thing and realized it was roses. But even weirder it was blue roses.

* * *

"If you're going to the front of town you're wasting your time. He already left. I'm sorry sis." Timmy whispered.

* * *

"As far as I know. There is only one Mako blood left and no one knows about her except me. That girl is you."

* * *

"To hang out with me tomorrow?" He asked. I gave him a confused look. "Can we be friends?"

"Yes."

* * *

Then he lifted my hand opening it and placed a locket that was like sterling silver in my palm. I looked at him confused. "He says thank you for being the best thing that has ever happened to him."

* * *

Timmy was dead the youngest member in our family was murdered by a hero!

"Promise me you'll never give up. Never give up for me or Timmy or your sisters. Promise to never forget about me."

"Yes I promise."

* * *

Then worse pain hit my arm. Bones cracking and shattering. I let out a scream.

* * *

Cloud nodded. He slowly brushed some of my hair out of my face lightly making me shiver. He looked like he was getting closer to me murmuring my name softly. Chills went down my spine as he got closer to me whispering my name softer as his lips were getting closer. His forehead was leaning against mine with his eyes closed softly. Then his lips were pressed against mine grinding gently. I was still for a second before melting into the kiss, closing my eyes.

He's was kissing me, and I didn't start it, but he did.

* * *

"I know why. I've read about this before. Certain Mako bloods get these dreams with as they describe 'a dismembered woman'. Each one is the same. They're paralyzed with either fear or she paralyzes them. She finds an open wound to soak into it. If she does that then she's in you body and can do anything. Change your memories, determine how you feel, make you more open to sickness, and most likely death. Everyone who got that would always die brutally at a unknown time." She stated sadly. "It causes mental insanity, violence, and most defiantly personality changes."

* * *

"Cloud has mako addiction. It's a very severe case. You can't get that because your immune but I tried hard for you. So you could wake up to his smiling face."

I stood and got my arrow ready fire but I was to late. The monster already dug it's claws into Vanessa's chest.

"Promise me, you'll put Shinra in their place. Promise me, you'll help Zack be happy. Promise me that you'll heal Cloud from this condition. That you'll get your freedom. That you'll be happy with a family that you'll create. Promise me that."

* * *

"That's Kylie. She's a friend of mine."

* * *

"I don't want you to get hurt, you already got this sickness because of me."

* * *

It's been four years,

"Four years... What do you mean final!?"

* * *

"From what I witnessed a promise to someone you barely know is more important then one you made with someone you've known your whole life."

* * *

"The army is here. They're here to assassinate us."

"Embrace your dreams. And whatever happens... Protect your honor... As SOLDIER!"

* * *

"Your gonna be... My living legacy."

"I'm... Your living... Legacy." Cloud whispered.

* * *

"Destiny? Does Lilly hate me?" Cloud asked sitting next to me.

* * *

"The deal is too kill my sister in a year and if you except it then I will provide you with information that you can use to make her beg for you to kill her. I personally think that your lucky. Having the honor to kill her. So if she dies we both get our wishes. Your power that is harvested when you kill her and me not having a whinny little sister annoy the living hell out of me. Do we have a deal?"

Jenova smiled and toke my hand gladly. "Deal."

My eyes searched a desert that surrounded me. "Cloud? Spencer? Lilly?" I exclaimed. I shot up and circled trying to find something. "Cloud?! Spencer?! Lilly!? Where are you!?"

* * *

"You ready boss?" I asked turning to Cloud. I pulled out my golden and white blade that I found a while back. He turned to me and nodded. I smirked and nodded. "Lets do this."

* * *

Our first chapter is coming out ASAP! Oh and welcome back to our story!


	2. A mission gone wrong

My eyes snapped open and shot awake sweating like a pig. Then I saw Kayce watching me while holding her daughter Sophia in her arms. "Good morning, Destiny." She greeted. Her smile went down. "That nightmare again?"

I nodded. "Yeah Kayce. But I'm fine, really." Ever since I've been staying with Cloud, Kayce, Sophia, and Adam's I've had these nightmares. All these people that I don't remember meeting dying in front of me. Like a red head being killed by this beast and a black haired man being killed by an army. I climbed out of the bed and sighed. "Please don't tell me I overslept again." I begged looking at Kayce fearfully.

She looked at the clock and nodded. "It would seem so."

I bowed my head and sighed. "Great. Barret will kill me."

Kayce laughed. "Don't worry, Adam uses a passage to get to the reactors early. You might catch his before he leaves."

I looked up with a stupid smile. "So that's how he beats us to the reactors. That makes sense now."

* * *

Theme song- I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin

**I will not bow, I will not break**

**I will shut the world away**

**I will not fall, I will not fade**

**I will take your breath away**

**And I'll survive, paranoid**

**I have lost the will to change**

**And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake**

**I will shove the world away**

* * *

I ran down the tunnel searching for Adam. But I had to be quiet, I had no idea if Shinra discovered this place. Then I saw Adam walking casually to the reactor. "Adam!" I called out. He turned to me and had a surprised look on his face.

"Destiny? What are you? How did you?" Adam asked confused looking around. Then he stood frozen with a suspicious look. "Kayce told you didn't she?"

"No!" I sarcastically answered. "Sophia did."

His face went pale but still had a smile. "She did!?"

"No! I was being sarcastic! But that would be awesome." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest.

Adam toke a deep breath and shook his head. "Come on, you want to impress Cloud don't you?" He asked with a evil smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

Adam shrugged. "Okay, let's go." He averted.

* * *

Soon after arriving Cloud, and Barret (Destiny didn't attend the explosion at Sector 1. FYI) Barret sighed. "Hello Destiny, Adam."

"Hi Barrett! Sorry for being late. So I just hitched a path with Adam. Thanks by the way!" I stated. Then my eyes went wide. "Can I activate the bomb? I've gotten pretty good, haven't I?" I asked.

"Whatever." Cloud groaned.

I smirked. "Good to see you too Choco."

Cloud glared at me. "Why am I staying here again?" He hissed.

My smirk deflated as I remembered that deal I made with him.

* * *

_24 hours earlier_

I walked to Cloud and sighed. "Okay, Cloud. I'm asking you to stay with us." As much as I hated to admit it I think we really need him to reach our goal. Yeah he probably has most of the things I despise in a person but it's something I must deal with. It's a miracle how we're still friends.

He shook his head and toke a step forward. "Sorry Destiny..." Cloud murmured

'Not sorry enough to not do it.'

I toke a deep breath. "This world is dying. Maybe it's going slowly but for sure. It's dying. Someone has to do something. And we're all right for the job." I muttered. I had my arms crossed over my chest and looked down.

"So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothin' to do with me." Cloud stated in his normal emotionless, 'I don't give a shit about this:' voice. I hate it.

"You kinda do. You live on the world that's dying. So if it dies, you die as well. If you ask me, I'm not sinking down that ship to easily." I hissed looking up to him. He does even care about what happens to him. Wait, why should I even care!? 'He's you're friend' I know.

Then he started to walk off but I stopped him. My mind seemed to click as he started to leave. I knew him before He toke me in. Like a childhood friend. But he's so different now. "I see now. You do one thing then do another. This case you help us once then leave your childhood friends behind."

"What...?" Cloud questioned. "I thought you had amnesia."

I chuckled. "Don't even try to change the subject."

Cloud turned to me. "Explain."

I gave him a scowl. "Fine. When you started to leave I remembered that you were my friend before you even toke me in off the street."

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest as if he was trying to rethink it. I groaned and toke a step. He is completely hopeless.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not your hero and I'm not-"

"I know." I interrupted. "I never called you my hero. I know that heroes don't exist. Some just do that attention. Either that or their not rewarded."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

I gave him the stink eye about what I was about to do. "I'll give you one sixth of my pay for the whole month." I mused.

Cloud chuckled. "Come on Destiny, you can do better." He muttered.

Good Gaia he's enjoying this! Damn. Well it's money, what you can you do?

"Two fifths." I hissed.

"Two thirds."

_'Why can't I just punch him?'_ I groaned mentally.

"One forth."

"One half and a flash." Cloud smirked.

"Do you want me to kill you?" I asked glaring at him. Then he shrugged and started to walk off. I groaned. "Deal. Fine, you have deal."

Cloud stopped and turned to me. He had the biggest smirk on his face. "Glad to hear it."

I pursed my lips. "You know, your a total asshole." I hissed.

Then Barret showed up. "Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER!" Barret called out. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a hand full of gil. "A promise is a promise! Here!" Then he handed Cloud 1500 gil.

'Good maybe he won't need me.'

Barret handed me the same amount. But Cloud (obviously) wasn't pleased to easily. "This is my pay? Don't make me laugh.

I smiled._ 'Does this mean I still have to- Damn.'_

"You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000." Cloud muttered turning to me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What!?" Barret screamed outraged.

"Barret, it's alright." I stated not even tearing my gaze away. I then turned to Barret and pulled him away. "We need help don't we?" I asked in a whisper.

"That money's for Marlene's schoolin'" Barret whispered.

I groaned. "Then pay me less."

"No deal Destiny!" Barret hissed and walked off. He turned to Cloud. "2000!"

I turned to Cloud and leaned into his ear. "Thank you. I'll pay you outside."

* * *

I gazed at Cloud and glared at him. "Not. One. Word." I hissed. Then I started to activate the bomb.

**'Remote or timed?'**

"Which one?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"Timed." Barret answered.

Then I pressed timed for ten minutes. I stood up and turned to them "Alrightly then! We're ready to go!" I stated.

* * *

"Well today's job was easy." I chirped laid-back.

Cloud put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me close. "Remember our deal?" He whispered in my ear.

I glared at him. "I hoped you wouldn't remind me. Fine, when we back to Adam's and Kayce's." I grunted.

I turned to the left and saw infantry men crawling through the door. The left was the same. It was like a swarm of ants after stepping on their ant beds. In front of us however was different. It was the President of Shinra himself.

We were surrounded. I gritted my teeth. Barret was stunned along with me. "Presi... President Shinra?" Barret shuddered.

"Why is the President here?" Adam asked.

"Maybe wanted to talk to us personally before I kill him." I hissed.

"Not the time Destiny." Adam reassured

Our glares rested on the President as he stepped forward. He was a big chubby man in a red suit and had blonde hair. True President who uses the planet as his own. Like a pawn. "Hmm... So you all must be that... what was it?" He questioned.

"AVALANCHE." I bluntly answered. I didn't come today to have a discussion with the reason my life is hell.

"And don't ya forget it! And you'tr President Shinra, huh?" Barret exclaimed. In his tone I could tell he was 'thrilled'.

Cloud stepped forward. "Long time no see, President." He greeted normally.

My glare now set on Cloud. 'Your... Your kidding right? Right?' I mentally asked royally pissed.

The President looked confused. "Long time no see? Oh... you." I pulled out my bow and arrow pointing it at the President. He looked over Cloud's shoulder and a smile grew. "I see you still have your mixed blood friend. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you'd both been exposed to Mako, from the look in your eyes. Tell me, traitor... what was your name."

Without argument Cloud gave him his name. Then gave him mine.

I raised an eyebrow ignoring what he called. "I've been exposed since I moved here. What of it?"

"It's rare for your...type to be... exposed." President growled like a dog.

"Type? What do you mean... Type? I'm just like everyone else." I hissed.

"Do you expect me to remember everyone's name? Maybe you two became another Sephiroth. He was brilliant. Too brilliant." Shinra ranted.

My eyes widen at the name. I lowered the bow and dropped it. So many things came back to me just by the mention of the name. "Sephiroth...?" Cloud and I shuddered it's name. That thing was not human, just a beast ready to explode. I'm nothing like him!

Adam pulled me back and protectively stood in front of me. "Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!"

Shinra sighed sadly. "And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you..." He trailed off almost innocently.

I pushed Adam out of my way. "Vermin? That's all you can say... Vermin?" I asked calmly.

"It's scary how calm she's acting" Adam and Cloud gulped.

"All of you are anything but vermin's Your killing the planet! Which makes you their king as you sit on your throne and watch everyone else suffer! So shut up you jackass!" I exclaimed throwing an arrow at him. It grinding against his cheek making blood splatter.

Shinra yawned as everyone stood shocked. "THAT'S AWESOME! Do it more often Destiny! You'll look bad-ass!" Adam exclaimed.

"You are beginning to bore me." He complained. I threw a arrow which he quickly dodged.

"You bored now?" I asked with hatred thick in my voice.

"Ehh... I'm a very busy, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend." He explained not even changing his expression.

Barret pushed me out his way and stormed to him. "Dinner!? Don't gimme that! I ain't even started wit' you yet!" He complained. Looks like Barret isn't taking any shit today.

"But, I've made arrangements for a playmate you all." He stated snapping his fingers.

I squinted and saw a Air-buster coming forward and it was coming faster than I thought. Before it could collide with me Cloud quickly pulled me out of the way. It felt as if all the air was knocked out of me which was odd. "Thank you, Cloud."

"Meet 'Air-buster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him." Shinra bragged behind us. "I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments."

"Looks like he's about to get crushed by AVALANCHE!" Adam exclaimed.

"Techno-soldier?" Cloud repeated.

"I think I gonna be sick." I moaned hunching over. He experiments on people's bodies? What sick person would do that? That's low for even King Vermin.

"You think you can battle?" He asked softly.

I sucked in air and stood tall. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The Air-buster cornered Barret, and Adam making him ask for help. Then we jumped into our battle. This would have to be a side attack.

* * *

It started to rumble and shake after the last blow. "Everyone! Get down!" Adam ordered. But it was to late. The Air-buster already exploded. The floor under it was blown to pieces and Cloud was dangling over the longest fall I've ever seen.

"Cloud!" I exclaimed and grabbed his wrist.

"It's gonna blow! Let's go, Adam, Destiny!" Barret ordered.

I tugged trying to get him up. "Do something!" I exclaimed panicking.

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"ANYTHING!" I exclaimed forcing my arms to work ten times harder then before. I looked up to Barret. "Barret?"

He shook his head. "Not a damn thing."

Tears started to stream down my cheeks afecting my strength on Cloud. Adam jumped over the gap to get to me. "Cloud... Don't. You... You can't die! There's still a lot I have to say." I begged. Begging for the first time in a year. It almost makes me feel weak again.

"It's not worth it Destiny!" Adam stated attempting to pull me away. I quickly elbowed him making him back away a foot away.

"I know, Destiny..." Cloud murmured.

"Hey, you gonna be awright?" Barret asked. (Yes it was spelled like that in the game for people who don't know.)

Cloud's grip was getting tighter and sweater against my wrist. "You worry about yourselves! I'm all right, but take care of Destiny!" Cloud responded.

_'Why just me? Why not anyone else. I'm grateful but why?'_

Barret sighed. "Alright. Sorry 'bout all this."

"Stop talkin' like this is the end!" Cloud ordered.

Adam put his hands on my arms trying to tug me away. "Destiny... We gotta go now."

"No Adam. I'm not leaving him!" I muttered lowly. Our palms started to slip faster and faster.

"If you stay any longer you'll both die!" Adam answered. He tried harder but I fought back.

Then our grip slipped away and he fell. "CLOUD! NOOOO!" I screamed extending my hand to him. Adam grabbed me and jumped over the gap as the reactor exploded. I leaned over the edge for a split second before being pulled back again. I turned my head and saw Barret with a expression as hard as stone.

"Destiny... Let him go." Adam whispered.

I then bowed my head and started to cry harder. I was pulled into Barret's chest so I could hide my eyes from the burning flames of the bombs and mako. It reminds me of him.

* * *

This chapter sucks and it starts late. I'm tired with work and ladida! So yeah new chapter will be in Cloud's POV for a portion of it. So yeah! See ya! Might change this chapter when I can!


	3. The Two girls from the Church

**_Theme song- I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin_**

**_I will not bow, I will not break_**

**_I will shut the world away_**

**_I will not fall, I will not fade_**

**_I will take your breath away_**

**_And I'll survive, paranoid_**

**_I have lost the will to change_**

**_And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_**

**_I will shove the world away_**

I walked back to 7th Heaven sadly, but grudgingly Sure enough Tifa tending to her bar. "Destiny! Wait!" I heard Adam exclaim running to me. I ignored him and sat down. "Listen Destiny, there was nothing we could do. You have a rock solid heart that Cloud had a chance of having bu-"

"That has nothing to do with anything. For one thing he's an ass hole but a good ally and a friend. Nothing. More." I gritted behind my teeth. "Anyway, he knew Shinra's secrets, he was our advantage."

"Destiny he toke you in. How can you just say all he is an advantage for our goal? How can you keep moving forward after th-?" Adam started.

My eyes caught a man with a black hood up and bowing his head. Before he could finish that sentence I raised my hand. "Do you see that man over there?" I asked.

Adam looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

I turned to him. "How times do you see men in black hoods up walking around Midgar?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean you don't want that around Kayce or your daughter right?"

He went silent. "He does seem kinda suspicious... Since when did you get the good eye?"

I shrugged and stood up. "Don't know. Just came to me. Go get Barret I think we might need to preform a questioning." I walked to the man glaring knifes in the back of his head. I can't cause a bar fight for no reason, and I can't just drag him off. How am I supposed to do this?

"Do you have a problem, miss?" He hissed.

My glare disappeared and left behind sheer confusion. "No, well... Not really. Can we talk?" I asked timidly.

"You want to talk to me? Someone you barely know? You're a weird girl." He replied.

My jaw tightened and I clenched my teeth. "Thanks."

"So what's all this about? You see a man with a hood and then go check it out? Curiosity killed the cat after all." He pointed out.

I scoffed and looked down. "I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

* * *

_**Cloud's POV**_

_"Are you alright?" A calming voice asked._

_"Can you hear us?" Another voice asked. They both sounded female. But this voice sounded similar to Destiny's voice. Close but not exactly._

_I winced before answering. "Yeah."_

_"Back then... You could get by with just skinned knees..." The first voice stated._

_"What do you mean by 'back then'?" I asked now confused._

_"What about now?" The second voice asked. "Can you get up?"_

_"What do you mean by 'that time'?" I asked now pausing. "What about now?"_

_The second voice giggled. Huh, so that's how Destiny would sound if she giggled. Wait, what? "Don't worry about us. You just have to worry about yourself."_

_"I'll give it a try." I responded._

_"Take it slow... Little by little." The second voice whispered._

_"I know." I answered. Wait! Who are these two? "Hey... Who are you two?"_

_"Hello? Hello?" The first voice asked._

When I opened my eyes there was a girl with brown hair with a pink ribbon and green eyes looking down on me. Next to her the was a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. Her facial structure was almost identical to Destiny's and looked like they could be sisters. (Huh, wonder why?) These two girls had a look of innocence that defined their face. "Are you alright?" The brunette asked sweetly. I sat up and noticed I had fell into a church on a flower bed that consisted of bright yellow flowers. "This is a church in the Sector 5 slums."

"It fell on top of me. Gave me a heart attack." The blond shivered. She now looked strangely familiar. As if I've seen her before.

"I came crashing down?" I asked now remembering what happened at the Reactor. President Shinra, the robot... Destiny. I hope she's doing alright.

"Yep! The roof, the flower bed, and... Well me... broke your fall. Your lucky and your welcome." The blond stated rubbing her head in pain. I guess I... Landed on her... Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Flower bed... Is this yours?" I asked.

"It's hers." The blond answered now pointing to the brunette.

I rolled back up to my feet now facing the two girls. "Sorry about that."

The brunette giggled. "That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a scared place." She chirped. "They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here." Her tone and the way she acted almost seemed angelic. Peace filled without a care.

I shrugged. "Hey... Do you have any materia?" The blond asked with a stare. It was almost wondrous and questioning.

"Yeah." I answered.

She tilted her head with an almost sad look. "You don't remember me? Do you?" She asked sadly. "I'm Spencer, Spencer Weatherspoon." I blinked. Weatherspoon. Is she related to Destiny? "Would you happen to know Destiny Weatherspoon? She's my younger sister and I don't know where she went." I nodded. Then I saw a picture in my mind. Of the girl who looked about twelve with her hair in a messy bun, with glasses on, and a tired look on her face. Yeah, I now know for a fact that I know her and that's Destiny's sister. She smiled. "Anyway, my friend has this special materia and it does nothing... I've checked a thousand times if it was on right. It is but it's still not doing anything. Any advice?" She asked putting her hands behind her back.

"You two know each other?" The brunette asked while tending to her flowers.

"Yeah..." I answered still feeling a little unsure.

She smiled and stopped tending her flowers. "I'm Aerith."

I nodded. "The name's Cloud." I introduced. "Me? I do a bit of everything."

"So a jack of all trades you say?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I do whatever's needed." I stated.

"Say, have you ever become a bodyguard? You DO do everything, right?" Aerith asked.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah."

"Then, get me out of here. Take me home." Aerith stated.

"Okay I'll do it. But it'll cost ya." I countered.

"Well then, let's see..." Aerith trailed off making Spencer and I raise an eyebrow. "How about I got out with you once?" Aerith stated.

"Okay Aerith that's not gonna work out." Spencer reassured now nervously. Her eyes now narrowed at the door and glared at the entry. A glare I knew too well. It was similar to Destiny's, the look she would have on when facing an enemy. Her finger traced a handle and she pulled out a long and white whip. "What do you want? Turk?" She asked. There was a man with red hair in a ponytail, with green eyes, wearing a tux. A Turk.

I walked up to him with Spencer following me closely. "I don't know who you are, but..." I started now pausing. I shook my head. "You don't know me...?" I asked confused.

_I know you_

I toke a step forward. "Oh yeah... I know you."

Spencer stared at me now confused. "Alrighty then..." She mumbled.

"That uniform." I pointed out.

Then two infantry men came in. "Hey sis, this one's a little weird." The red head scoffed.

"I warned you about coming here, ginger." Spencer hissed lowly. "Your not welcome here by me so I suggest you crawl back into that office of yours and just go to hell."

"Reno! Want them taken out?" One of the men asked pointing at Spencer and me.

"Haven't decided yet." The Turk answered.

"Better decide quickly Ginger before I throw you to the farthest galaxy." Spencer snarled.

"Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!" Aerith objected. She then dragged me and Spencer off in the back room.

"Your lucky Aerith here was able to save you from my wrath!" Spencer screamed. Since when did she get so violent? Yeah, defiantly Destiny's sister.

* * *

_**Destiny's POV**_

The man screamed a I pulled out the dagger from his arm. "Your not giving us the information we want. We want to know what Shinra wants with AVALANCHE and I suggest you tell it to me and quickly." I hissed cleaning the dagger. Then man gasped for air considering I broke his nose. Then he spit blood and a tooth at my feet. 'I'm starting to kill him... If I over do it, I will kill him...'

"Don- Corneo..." He sputtered.

"Corneo? Who's Corneo, does he work Shinra?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes..."

"How do I find him?" I asked with my voice going hard. He was silent making me dig the dagger in his wound.

He screamed in pain making me shut my eyes. "He's in Sector 6. He knows what Shinra's planing."

I turned to Barret and stood. "Barret. Do what ever you want with him. I'm gonna get information out of this Don Corneo guy." I gritted.

"No Destiny, that won't be needed." Barret stated.

My eyes went wide. "But why not? I can get good information out of him. I'll do anything."

"Just leave the leech alone." Barret ordered walking out.

I sighed putting my hair out of my bun. "Fine. I'll handle it my way."

* * *

_**Later**_

I walked into Tifa's room and saw her setting her bed up. "Tifa I need your help." I started.

She tilted her head. "What's up Desti?" Tifa asked.

I shivered now knowing what I had to do. I went into Sector 6 to get information and what I found was horrifying Corneo is a man who holds a 'game' every night. Three to four girls are taken to Corneo and one of them is chosen to be Corneo's wife for the night. Sick. I cringed looking down. "I need a dress. I'm going somewhere and I'm not gonna like it."

_**Okay this chapter is short but a new chapter will come out and be longer. Plus I stayed up very late working on this so it sucks! I'll fix it later.**_


End file.
